familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gheorghe Asachi Technical University of Iași
|undergrad = 11,939 |postgrad = 4,443 |affiliations = |city = Iași |country = Romania |campus = Urban |former_names = Gheorghe Asachi Polytechnic School, Gheorghe Asachi Polytechnic Institute |website = }} The Gheorghe Asachi Technical University ( ) is a public university located in Iași, Romania. It has the oldest tradition in Romania in engineering education and ranked the first among the technical institutions of higher education, and the forth among all universities in Romania, in the national research ranking compiled on the basis of Shanghai criteria.Ad-Astra Project History ]] In 1813 the scholar Gheorghe Asachi set up the first centre for technical education taught in Romanian, beginning with a civil engineering class which was later developed within the Academia Mihăileană (1835) and the University of Iași (1860). In November 1912, an independent section of the Faculty of Sciences - department of the electro-technical, applied chemical and agricultural sciences - was set up. This event represents what may be called the birth certificate of what later became The Polytechnic Institute of Iași. In March 1937, when the Parliament of Romania voted the Law of Education, the technical higher education is transferred to the new established Polytechnic School which was, at that time, one of the few higher education institution in Romania qualified to issue engineer's degrees.Metropolitan Area Iasi The new institution took from the very beginning the name of Gheorghe Asachi, the founder of the Romanian technical education, while professor Cristea Otin was elected its first rector. In 1948, the name was changed to Gheorghe Asachi Polytechnic Institute of Iasi, and, on 17 May 1993, it became the Gheorghe Asachi Technical University of Iasi. Academics ]] The “Gh. Asachi” Technical University of Iaşi has 11 faculties and 3 departments: *"G.M. Cantacuzino" Faculty of Architecture http://www.arhitectura.tuiasi.ro/ *Faculty of Automatic Control and Computer Engineering http://www.ace.tuiasi.ro/ *Faculty of Chemical Engineering and Environmental Protection http://www.ch.tuiasi.ro/ *Faculty of Civil Engineering and Building Services *Faculty of Electrical Engineering *Faculty of Electronics, Telecommunications and Information Technology http://www.etti.tuiasi.ro/ *Faculty of Hydrotechnical Engineering, Geodesy and Environmental Engineering http://www12.tuiasi.ro/facultati/hidro/ *Faculty of Machine Manufacturing and Industrial Management http://www.cm.tuiasi.ro/ *Faculty of Material Science and Engineering http://www12.tuiasi.ro/facultati/sim/ *Faculty of Mechanical Engineering http://www.mec.tuiasi.ro/ *Faculty of Textiles, Leather and Industrial Management http://www12.tuiasi.ro/facultati/tex/ *Centre for Continuing Education and Training (CETEX) *Regional Center for Training in Public and Private Business Administration (CRIAP 2) *Department of Teacher Education and Training Library Established as a reference and research technical library, the “Gh. Asachi” Technical University Library holds 1 million-plus volumes covering a wide range of subjects on engineering and technology, science, economics and law. It is organised in a Central Library, 6 branches and 8 departments. Programmes The "Gh. Asachi" Technical University of Iași offers 4-year programmes, awarding the degree of Bachelor of Science ("Engineer"), as well as postgraduate programmes awarding the degrees of Master and Ph. D.The degree of "Architect" is awarded at the end of a 6-year programme as a combined Bachelor/Master degree programme. There is also a postgraduate school of Management and Business Administration. The academic year consists of two 14 weeks semesters, each of them ending with an examination session. The weekly workload is about 28 hours. There is also a 3-week period of industrial placement during summer, while half of the final semester (the eighth) in the last year of study, is devoted to completing the diploma thesis and dissertation. The first two years of the 4-year programmes are devoted to providing an introduction to engineering as well as the necessary background in Physics and Mathematics. Beginning with the third year, students can choose from a number of specializations. Students who obtain a score of at least 8 out of 10 in the "licence exam" at the end of their "Engineer" degree courses are eligible to take an entrance examination for one year, 1,5 years or two years Master's course, the length of studies depending on the chosen specialization. All graduates awarded a Master's degree, are eligible to enrol on a Ph. D.Programme - full-time courses. Administration The University is administered by the University Senate which is made up of representatives from the eleven Faculty Councils. The Senate elects the rector, the vice-rectors and the chancellor every four year. Student life Student housing The University Campus accommodates 8,100 students, in 21 residence halls, in the Tudor Vladimirescu Campus area,About Tudor Vladimirescu Campus which is near the university grounds and is situated at 5 minutes by car from the center of the city. The buildings in the campus have a number from 1 to 21 and are prefixed with letter T. The T17 students residence hall was, as of 1987, the biggest student residence hall in all of South-East Europe.http://www.jurnalul.ro/stire-observator/studentii-s-au-revoltat-in-1987-117214.html The neighborhood of the campus is dominated mainly by retail and commercial centres and the Bahlui River. References External links *Official website *Technical University of Iași-2009 Evaluation Report *Foreign students - undergraduate studies *Students Forum Category:Established in 1937 Asachi * Asachi